randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Edwards
and The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT]] Edwards is a villian from the Random Powerpoint series, and the most prevelent antagonist of the franchise. She severed as the main villian for Random Powerpoint 3, The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT and The Random Powerpoint Movie. A teacher at a school, Edwards may have no actual disability, and yet she weilds mutagenic powers, channeled through a wig. Not even death stands in the way of Edwards - as she has shown that she will stop at nothing to accompish her (vaugely defined goals). Upon returning to life, she obtained an incredibly powerful robotic body, possessing the mutagenic powers of both The Pirate and The Clown. Her rivalry with A and H knows no bounds, and forms the core of the Movie. Appearence Edwards is a bizzar looking woman with a wrinkled, bald head (She usualy wears a mutagenic blond wig), a large nose and red lips. Unusualy for Random Powerpoint, Edwards has visible eyes in her non-mutagenic state, which make he look unsettling. In the movie, she built a new body for herself, keeping her head (now with a non-mutagenic wig) ontop of a robotic body that appeared to be a cross between a lobster and a scorpion. This form has an extendable neck and six arms that ends in claws, and a large tail. In this form she slide along as a snake would. Personality Edwards is very unstable, alternating between being a decent teacher and one that kills her students with mutagenic powers. Her bizzare tones of speaking are represented by alternating lower and upper case letters. Ironically, for the most recuring villian, Edwards appears to be reletively well ajusted to the world, even holding down a job as a teacher. She is more determined than anyone else in the powerpoints, overcoming death itself for the sole sake of exacting revenge on A and H, as well as furthering her power. History Abilities and Powers Extreme Resolve: Edwards is the most determined character in the entire Random Powerpoint series. She allows nothing to stand in the way of whatever goal she posses at the time, willing to go to lengths that include killing. Her resolve was so great, that it even remained after her death, with her barely alive head conspiring to regain her body and gain more power. Survival: Edwards will remain alive even after decaptiation, although she looses her mutagenic cell use. Her head can be reattached to any body to restore this use. Mutagenic Cell Transformation: Cell Type: Part Mutagenic Cells. Activation Code: "I am Random!" Edwards is bald - (although shown to have no head ''in Random Powerpoint 3) - and activating her cells grants her a blonde wig. When she says her activation code, this wig transforms into whatever Edwards wishes - within the realms of the mutagenic cells capability. Edwards' cells are notably more combat oriented than the other cell users. Her wig has been shown to transform into a fully functional revolver, a sword, a ray gun, a propellor and a rapid-fire gattling gun. All these weapons possessed near limitless ammunition, and at no stage did they malfuction. This transformation was permently lost when her wig and body were destoryed by combined laser fire from A and H, and one final blast from A compleatly destoryed her mutagenic cells permently. ]] Cybernetically Enhanced Mutagenic Body: Cell Type: Part Mutagenic Cells Activation code: "New Pirate" and "Insurence Policy". Melting down the mutagenicly enhanced heads and tools of the deceased Big Headed Pirate and Small Headed Clown, Edwards' scientists were able to transplant their cells into a metal body frame, and remount Edwards' still living head onto this new body. This enabled Edwards to use the abilities of the Pirate and the Clown, gaining their weapons and abilities, as well as several new abilities built into the body. In this from, Edwards possess an extendable neck, and is almost two meters tall. She has six arms, each which is tipped with a Mutagenic enhanced claw. These claws create the weapons and tools of both the Pirate and Clown, including the Pirate's chainsaw, flail and anchor, as well as the Clown's flail - Deleated scenes also show Edwards using the clowns ninja stars. Although stated to have only the powers of the Pirate and Clown, Edwards displayed others in this from. She created a revolver with the "Insurence Policy" code, and possessed a gattling gun in her tail. (Although, according to creator, the Clown DID in fact, possess this revolver, but the scene in which he used it was deleated). Most notably, and to the confusion of all who encountered her, Edward demonstrated the ability to use either activation code to turn her claws into '''flamethrowers', despite the fact that neither the Pirate or Clown having them. These flamethrowers sprayed jets of fire from the center of Edwards' claws, which burned at temperatures hot enough to destory mutagenic cells, and were Edwards most favoured weapon in her new form. Notes * Edwards is the first Antagonist to recieve a name. * Random Powerpoint 3 shows Edward's "disability" to be "not having a head". Logical issues aside, later powerpoints never bring this up, simply showing Edwards as an insane woman with a mutagenic wig. It is implied in The Random Powerpoint Movie that her "disability" is her baldness, and she constantly keeps her cells, which provide her with a mutageinc wig, active.